Many different mechanisms are known for catching oil drained from an oil pan of an automobile. Typically, a funnel having a large opening significantly greater than the size of the oil pan drain opening is positioned below the oil pan. When the oil drain plug is removed, oil is allowed to flow into the funnel. Positioned below the funnel is usually a storage container for capturing the used automobile oil.
This process is repeated until a significant quantity of used oil is captured, typically in a 55-gallon storage drum. The drum is then sealed and transported for recycling or alternative use of the captured oil. This process may be undertaken by an individual homeowner or a small auto repair shop.
Due to the lack of frequency of use when performed by a homeowner, the component parts for capturing used oil must be stored in the homeowner's garage or shop. It is desirous that the assembly for capturing used oil occupy a minimum amount of space and fully capture the oil, so as not to produce a spill.